Lil' Necro Book 1
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: Yoko, Bella, and Izzy are the best of friends. But what happens when Izzy and Bella have a friendly compation and Bella the screw-up witch sends Yoko the Necromancer to Soul Eater by mistake? KidxOC maybe. Co-written by MangekyoMarie.
1. Mini Witch

Death_Wolf 101: HEYZ YA!

MangekyoMarie: Hi.

Hidan: WHAT ARE WE DOING BACK HERE B****ES!

Death_Wolf: Ignoring Hidan's last comment, First off I'd like to say, I'm postponing all my other stories to work on my first Soul Eater/Naruto fanfic.

Hidan: Then what's this other b**** doing here?

Death_wolf: *mutters* Impationt bastered. MangekyoMarie is my Co-Writter here so, play nice.

MangekyoMarie: Yes, play nice with the other Naruto cast.

Hidan: Why, b****?

MangekyoMarie: I'm in-charge of writting your part. Exept for the beginning. That was Death_Wolf.

Death_Wolf: Free, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?

Free: Death_Wolf & MangekyoMarie don't own Naruto or Soul Eater. They do however own Yoko, Bella, and Izzy.

Death_Wolf: A little treat for the were-wolf. *Throws Free a raw stake(that came out of nowhere)*

Everyone: ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>Mini Witch

It was a peaceful day over the Shinobi Lands as everyone went about their day. Little did they know what was about to happen.

Sakura chased after Naruto for reasons unknown. Just as the kunoichi caught Naruto— the sky turned to black. "What the…?" Sakura asked looking to where the sun should have been. Kakashi and Sasuke caught up with the two. "What's going on?" Sakura yelped.

A light purple orb appeared to where the sun once was. Yamato jumped down in front of squad 7. He was glowing the same shade of purple as the orb.

-Sunagakure-

"What…?" Gaara said as he and his siblings glowed. Screams of fear as to what was happening could be heard in the distance.

-Akatsuki Hideout-  
>"What the #%$..." Hidan said as he and the rest of the Akatsuki started to fly up and meet the glowing purple orb.<p>

-Purple Orb-  
>Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Lee, Guy, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were all present before the purple orb.<p>

The rate they were at, the strange orb tripled in speed and everything went black.

-Supernatural's Realm-  
>"Did it work?"<p>

"Open your eyes and find out..."

"I'm too scared! Just tell me if it worked, Yoko!"

"Oh, for the love of Ishballa! IT WORKED!"

A girl peeked one purplish-blue eye open ever so slightly and then blinked. Her eyes were wide with wonder. "YAY! Though I only wanted to bring Shikamaru here… but still… YAYZ!"

"Calm down. Izzy still beat you by one character."

"OH, C'MON!"

The girl known as Izzy stuck her little pink tongue out at her twin sister Bella in a bragging manner.

"Necros are no fun!"

"At least the spell actually worked this time and you didn't turn me into a kitten."

"Uh… Who we talkin' 'bout?"

"Nice try." A grey haired 17-year-old said as the shinobi started to come too.

"Oh, c'mon! YOU LOOK CUTE AS A KITTEN!"

"Oh, you mean I look cute as a: tiger, badger, wolf pup, dog, gold fish,  
>bear, lion, hyena, bunny and an 'uppy'?"<p>

"You keep track of all of the animals I've turned you into?"

"Yup! 11 in total."

"AND YOU LOOKED CUTE AS ALL OF 'EM!"

"That's. Not. The. Point." Said Yoko. "So now that you actually did the spell right this time…"

"Hey!" Whined Bella in interruption as Yuko paused.

"So… do you know what to do next?"

"...No." Bella whispered.

"What was that, sis?" teased Izzy. She loved to brag that she was better at spell-casting than her twin. The necromancer, Yoko, stepped up and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I said NO &%!" yelled Bella. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed in frustration. Izzy rolling her eyes and— was turned into a... goldfish.  
>Plopping on the floor and flopping around without water. "What the?" Bella gasped and rushed over to Izzy, scooping her up in her hands. "Water, water, water! I need water! Izzy needs water!" Bella shouted.<p>

Yoko crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a sigh in her dismay.  
>"Well… at least it wasn't me this time. Still, this is gonna take a while."<p>

"BELLA, YOU MORON! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR MAGIC! YOU JUST TURNED ME INTO A F***ING GOLDFISH!" Izzy screeched from the cauldron on her side of the room.

Bella was currently running in circles flailing arms, not knowing what  
>to do or how she even turned her older twin into a goldfish.<p>

Yoko, having enough action for one day, hit Bella upside the head and pointed to the magic elixir Izzy made for whenever Bella screwed up and turned Yoko into some random creature.

Bella face-palmed at her own stupidity. The forgotten-about Naruto characters just sat there watching the scene, not knowing what exactly was going on at all. They took this as an opportunity to look over the girls.

Yoko. 17-years-old. Grey hair like Kabuto's, sparkling blue eyes like  
>Naruto or Deidara's. They couldn't see the "female necromancer's uniform". Yes. Each species of supernatural has its own uniform for males and females. Due to a heavy black cloak.<p>

Bella. 15-years-old. Wavy black hair with purple streaks. Her uniform was a long black raged robe with the front of it dark purple.

Izzy. 15-years-old. Wavy black hair with green streaks. Her uniform was a long black raged robe with the front of it dark green.

There was now a large white cloud of smoke along with a POOF! sound. All three girls waved away the smoke, coughing a bit. "That! I never want to do again." Izzy retorted.

"Okay, now that that mess has been settled… let's send these guys back." Yoko mewed, clasping her hands together.

-Two Minutes Later-  
>Yoko opened her eyes waving the smoke away once again. "BELLA! YOU MORON! YOU SENT ME TO THE DESERT INSTED OF SENDING AWAY THE NARUTO CAST!" She was indeed in a desert. "When. I. Get. Back. Her. A**. Is… GRASS!" Yoko growled fuming.<p>

She reached into the pocket of the cloak and pulled out a compass, she always kept one in case of emergencies.

After 2 hours of walking she came across a small city surrounded by… guess what? DESERT! The city looked vaguely familiar though. Yoko heard something that sounded like laughter. She looked up to the sun. '*gulp* I-I'm in Soul Eater!' she thought.

"Bella… I'm gonna kill you, bring you back to life so I can just kill you AGAIN." Yoko said to herself. She walked into Death City hoping to find shelter for the meanwhile. Hoping and praying to Lord Death that they where working on the problem.

"YAWHOOOO!"

'Oh-no.' Yoko thought to the sound of that scream. CRASH! Black*star crashed into Yoko and was sitting on her stomach

"BLACK*STAR!"

"Maka... CHOP!" Maka whacked Black*star in the head with a book. "So sorry, miss..."

"Yoko Ace Necro." Yoko said holding out her hand. Instead of shaking hands with Yoko… Maka pulled her up then they shook hands.

"That was so uncool Black*star." Soul said.

"I'm going out on a limb and gonna say that his name is Black*star." Said Yoko, pointing to Black*star. Of course she already knew all their names. And for some reason Yoko felt like she better get to know them cause she was going to be here for some time.

* * *

><p>Death_Wolf: What did you think?<p>

MangekyoMarie: We'd like some feed-back.

MangekyoMarie & Death_Wolf: Please R&R!


	2. Your a WHAT?

Chapter 2  
>You're a WHAT!<p>

-Yoko's POV-

"Yeah, that's his name all right. I'm Soul, this is my partner Maka, that's Tsubaki, she's Black*star's partner, this is Death The Kid… though everyone calls him Kid. That's Liz, and that's Patty. They're Kid's partners." Soul said pointing to each member of their little gang as he said each name.

"When you say partners… do you mean something along the lines of BF and GF?" I asked.

"What the heck does that stand for?" Black*star asked.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." I said bluntly. Of course I knew what they meant. I was just toying with them.

"What's going on here?"

"Papa!"

"Maka, your father isn't a perve, is he?" I asked.

"Ya, why?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"What?"

"This clock is so thick and heavy! By the way, I'm a necromancer."

"You're a WHAT?" Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid all said simultaneously.

"You heard me. I'm a necro from the Supernatural's Realm. My friend the oh-so-wonderful spell-caster, screw-up, Bella, sent me here by mistake. Oh, and another thing… both my best friends are twin witches." I said, an evil grin spreading across my face. They all got ready for battle. "I wouldn't try that if I where you. I have powers like every other supernatural. If I wanted… oh, it's just easier to show you." I said reaching into both my chest-cavity and my pocket. "This is my soul. It's half-and-half because I'm half-and-half. I am the heir to both the necro's and were's thrones. And this vile I'm holding here is the source of all the zombies I've created in the past, and, will create in the future. If you shattered this with a normal necro, they'd be as good as dead. But not for me, because—"

"Because you're a were-wolf too." Maka finished for me.

"Supernatural's 101 has barely even started and you're already interrupting the teacher." I whined now sitting on my staff's head (scull). 'God, I feel like Medusa right now.' I thought.

Just then the other Death-scythes along with Sid and Stein came.

"Oh, goodie more students to teach. This is becoming fun!" I said sarcastically "Anyways back to the lesson. If I were to imprison your mind, body, and soul in this vile, it would only add to my vast collection of zombie making material. He-he-he. You humans are so pathetic yet so helpful at the same time! You're an army for necro's, you're food for vamp's and were's, and you're test subjects for shaman's and witches!" By this point I was holding my head with one hand and the other laying limp in my lap.

"Tell me something. Has the keshin already been reborn?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You guys are also our non-intentional executioners for supernatural's who have strayed from the path! If Izzy and Bella try to bring me back they might bring the keshin instead! Supernaturals are only so strong! If he's let loose in Sairean City I don't want to know what will happen! Though things I've said before are only done by supernaturals with permits or do it illegally! There are innocent children in my realm! Ones who haven't awakened and/or learned to control their powers enough to get them out of a tight spot! Witches like Bella-the-screw-up! Were's like Fang! Necro's like my baby sister!" I was now on my hands and knees. "I've got to stop them from trying! I've got the fate of the entire supernatural population resting on my shoulders…" Now I was balling preying they could hear me, and not trying to bring me home now.

"We'll help you…" I looked up. "After all, we're the one's who let the revival take place." Maka said like my little- well not really an episode, but still… it worked 'Heh, sucker'.

"On one condition…"

I looked to Kid. "What is it?" I asked, I'm such a cynic.

"A date."

"With who?" I screeched.

"With me," Kid said annoyed and blank.

I blinked twice. "Uh…"

"If not, we're not helping."

"Fine," I agreed. I guess it could be worse; at least Kid didn't seem like a perve like the others.

Supernatural's Realm

.

.

.

"What are we gonna do, What are we gonna do, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Bella panicked.

"You're such a pain, sis," Izzy said.

"Huh?"

"Moron, we'll obviously try to bring her back to Sairean City,"

"But we don't know were I sent her…"

"I said it before, and I'll say it again... Moron," Izzy yelled at Bella. The Naruto characters sat on the twins' beds, watching as Izzy chased Bella around in a circle multiple times. Tsunade shook her head, and yelled, "Hey! What are you doing? We have to get back to our own world!"

Izzy and Bella turned their heads slowly looking at them. "Well, uh… the thing is… My idiot sister just sent our… achhem, rather underly dressed friend somewhere we do not know at the moment. I, er… we don't need that happening to you." Izzy answered.

"So what we gonna do?" asked Bella. Izzy glared and then thumped her hard at the back of the head!

"Owww!" she cried. "Just asking a question!"

Izzy face-palmed, irritated by her sister. "All right... we need a plan."

"Well, no duh, moron!" Bella cried and Izzy glared and Bella ran away only for Izzy to start chasing her.

Tsunade sighed. "We're never gonna get back to our world if these two can't stop fighting."

"We're doomed," said Kakashi.

Kakashi walked over to Izzy and Bella. He then hit them both up-side the head. "Grow up!" he said, while keeping his composer. But it turned out to be, he hit them on the head a little too hard. As the twin witches then dropped to the floor in unconsciousness sleepy like babies. "Uh-oh," said Kakashi in a tiny voice.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade scolded.

"But I didn't hit them that hard."

"Hard enough, sensei," said Sakura.

Kakashi hung his head and the rest of the characters looked at one another. "Well... seems our only chance is Yoko."


	3. Late for a very important date

Deth_Wolf: Hello!

MangekyoMarie: Hi.

Soul: What is this place?

Yoko: If we're here then-? Oh no.

Zom & Zeak: YOKO!

Yoko: Help!

Death_Wolf: Neather mangekyoMarie, nor I own Soul Eater or Naruto.

MangekyoMarie: Please R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Late for a very important date.

I got myself dressed for my "date". This was ridiculous but a supernatural has got to do what a supernatural has got to do. I couldn't do this alone, as much as it pains me to say. 'knock-knock' I hear at my door, it was open and I seen the person in the doorway as I looked straight into the reflection of my mirror. I turned to The Kid. He was fixing his tie, always had to be perfect. His eyes raised to mine and he… blushed? At least it's an emotion. I don't blush. I closed my eyes and walked passed him. "Ready?" I asked. Just had to get through the night. No kissing.

I was wearing what little extra clothing I had in the little black bag. I had a habit of bringing it to the twins' house. It really wasn't very much different from my uniform – my upper was still covered by long, thin bone fingers; but there were 5 instead of 3 on each. My skirt was more conservative too. I always wore my cloak outside the Necros' part of the city because I felt way under-dressed.

Liz had told me to make myself look as symmetrical as possible. I had fixed my hair, it was out of it's usual pigtails that always seemed to move higher up my head as the day went on.

Kid slowly walked over to me like he was in a trance. He brushed some grey hair from my blue eyes. I turned to the mirror and frowned. I. Was. Blushing! I never blushed! 'What's wrong with me? I'm already betrothed to someone I absolutely hate! How can I fall for a human?' I thought keeping my expression emotionless as much as possible.

Kid and I walked out of Maka and Soul's apartment, where I was staying for the time being. On the streets were the others waiting. Their reactions where something like this:

Soul got a nose bleed and fell backwards, Black*Star's jaw hit the ground, Patty was saying, "Ooooohhh" and clapping, Liz was smirking, Maka and Tsubaki were smiling, Stine was looking bored, Spirit also had a nose bleed but was still standing, Lord Death uttering about something like 'Kid is going on his first date! I'm so proud!' I think he was smiling underneath his mask.

This was so weird, I grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him down the street. "Let's go." 'Let's get this over with'. I though back to myself. I had grabbed Kid's wrist and SOMEHOW... he slipped his fingers to lock with me. We were holding hands. "Um..." I said, trying to think. "This is weird." Oh crap, did I say that out loud?

"Why is that?"

"Never mind," I muttered, averting my eyes, but we were still holding hands as we walked down the street. "So... where we going?"

"A place I like to go."

"Well that's rude, giving an answer without giving an answer." I said.

"Well you didn't answer my question?"

Silence.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I played dumb, looking up to the stars.

"Why is this... weird?" his hand tightened and I looked down at it. I also was looking at our feet, we stopped walking. My eyes then rose to his, serious stares locked. 'Why?'

"I-I can't tell you." 'STOP STUTTERING!'

Kid's golden eyes looked deeper into mine. "Tell me why this is weird. I would like to know." He said.

"I only meant it was awkward because nobody was saying anything. I'm also trying to get used to the idea of being in death city." I quickly lied. There was absolutly no way in hell I was going to tell him about my being betrothed.

He seemed satisfied with that answer because he let it drop. "We're going to go somewhere private. The others are spying on us." Kid said in a hushed voice. I felt my cheeks flush.

-Elsewhere-

"What did he say?" Liz asked Maka from their hiding spot in a bush on the side of the road.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear him. Though, did you see the blush on her face? I wonder what he said to get her to do that..." Maka replied.

"Well, c'mon we gotta keep moving so we don't lose them." The two then crawled and snuck through the brush. Trying to be stealthy.

I knew they were falling us all along. They weren't stealthy. It was rather pathetic. As I was focusing on their auras to pinpoint where they were... Kid reached out and held my hand again. I automatically had shivers sent down my spine. Kid was so nonchalant about it, but I looked over at him. "They're still following us." I said, change of subject.

"Yeah," he nodded. Then he smirked at me, an almost lustful evil gleam in his eye.

"What?" I asked, sounding like a cynic again.

"Ready to ditch them?"

I smiled almost evilly too now. And I can't believe as he held my hand, I tightened my grip and asked, "What's the plan?"

"We go to the academy and have our date on the roof, if they follow us there, we jump off the roof with the help of my ever useful skateboard and finish it off with a stroll through the dessert." He wispered in my ear.

"I like the plan, though, how is a skateboard going to break our fall?" I of course already knew.

"I thought you'd say that." He brought his skateboard out and picked me up bridle style causing my face to flush again.

Just then, his skateboard started hovering and we sped off to the DWMA.

"Ahhhh, oh no!" Liz and Maka screamed in dismay. "How are we supposed to keep up now?" Liz whimpered.

"Where do you think they're headed?"

"That's the direction of the academy." Liz and Maka then looked at each other. "Let's go!"

The skateboard came to a stop when we we're before the academy. The Kid put me down, but I still had my arms locked around his neck, my nails digging into his skin a little. This skateboard was freaky. Also cool though I will admit. I was waiting and thinking the Kid would ask, 'you can let go now" but he didn't. So I looked into his eyes and he gave a small, cocky smirk, so that made me let go and collect my composer.

We went to the roof and sat down, looking over all the rooftops. I could see everything. The Kid was sitting besides me, and I felt his eyes on me so I looked over at him. "What."

"Nothing." he said, still looking at me.

"Than why are you watching me."

"Why do you think?"

I was able to fight off that blush, for reasons he was kinda cute but also annoying how nonchalant he was.

"So..." he started to say.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Well, tell me about yourself..."

"Um..." 'I'm betrothed? NO, think of something else to say.' "Um..." I said again, I'm sounding so stupid right now and I could see the Kid thinking that when I glanced to his eyes. 'Tell him about myself?'

"Well, there's not much to tell; I was born and raised in the Necromancer compound in Sairean city at the south-west district, and my little pet zombies I keep as company because my parents abandoned me to fight in the war in the west, Strinest city. I haven't heard of them since they left for the war. All I want is for them to come home safely. I'm decently NOT ready to take on both werewolves and Necromancers alike." I said. "I remember one time when Izzy, Bella and I first met."

Flashback

"Good morning, Princess Yoko... I was looking for your parents. The leader of the witches and wizards are here to see them." A maid said smiling to me.

In my 7-year-old voice I replied, "Mama is busy dealing with Zom. She won't stop crying. Pa is in the garden showing Zeak how to control Zombie Release. He's improving greatly."

"Thank you, Princess, I think you should report to the dojo so you can practice your wolf form. It does need a little work." The maid named Yami said encouragingly. I nodded and started heading there.

As soon as I entered my wolf form I heard the door to the dojo open and two screams of fear. I turned around to find two little witches. The one with green streaks in her hair had her left hand gripping her right while it was pointed at me. "Don't move W-Werewolf! I-I w-wont hesitate to shoot you!" The one with purple streaks was hiding behind her.

"No. You got it wrong. I'm the eldest daughter of the Queen and King here. The Queen is a Necro and the King is a Were!" I said. The girl with purple streaks then freaked out and ran straight into a wall.

End flashback

"What? She ran into a wall?" Kid asked.

I giggle under my breath. "That's Bella for you."

"You must miss them?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps. Whether I do or not I must get back."

Kid kind of looked sad. "I know I would miss you when you leave."

"You hardly know me." I said emotionlessly.

"I know you enough to like you."

"You can't like me."

"Why not?"

I bit my lower lip slightly. 'I can't tell him I'm betrothed. I'm leaving anyway so no point telling him.' "Because... I'm leaving, Kid. That's the deal here... the ONLY reason I went on this date is because you'd agree to help me get home."

He stayed silent.

"I'm sorry. But I'm the heir and I have to go back."

"Have to?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

"The question is... do you want to go back?"

"Pardon?"

He looked me dead in the eye. "You heard me... now answer my question."

I shifted closer to Kid and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "If there was a way to bring Bella and Izzy here, then I would stay. If I wasn't the eldest, if Zeak took over my position as heir, then yes, I would stay. I would do anything to stay where I'm needed, where I want to stay. if I wasn't chained to my birthplace because of my age. I would stay."

"I think they found us." Kid whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "You think they heard about my past?" I asked, matching his volume. "Let's go for that stroll in the dessert." I suggested.

Kid smiled and helped me up. He brought his skateboard out again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I expected him to pick me up bridle-style again, but instead, he snaked his arm around my waist and kissed me full on the lips. After parting the kiss he picked me up bridle-style and we flew off to the outskirts of Death City.

-With Maka and Liz-

"Maka... Did you see what I saw?" Liz asked staring off after the two.

"Yes, yes I did." Maka replied. They turned to each other and grinned. They ran off to tell the others what happened.

-With Yoko and Kid-  
>We landed in the dessert and I sat my feet to the loose sand as Kid helped me down. I looked at him and he then looked at me, scanning my expression, he blushed. "What?" he asked.<p>

"Ha... you kissed me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?"

"Well to get rid of those two, now they won't be falling us anymore. Knowing them they'll run back and tell the others about it and now we can enjoy the rest of our date."

"Oh..." I said. I wasn't disappointed. "What a clever plan." I smiled, putting on a brave face. Okay, maybe I was a little disappointed. I thought he would say 'I kissed you because I like you' but I guess not. Doesn't matter I can't be falling in love anyway. I have to get back to where I belong.


	4. Planning Time

Death_Wolf: HAYZ-YA!

MangekyoMarie: Hi.

Bella: It's about time you guys updated!

Death_Wolf: Shut up before I sic Ritoruurufu on you.

Bella: *Runs away* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Death_Wolf: Lord Death, would you like to do the honors?

Lord Death: MangekyoMarie and Death_Wolf do **not** own Soul Eater or Naruto.

Death_Wolf: Now you kid!

Death the Kid: Please R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Planning Time

Izzy and Bella slowly came too. They were back-to-back on Bella's bed. The light was brutal on Bella's eyes as she rubbed the sleep out of them. Izzy stretched accidentally hitting her twin in the back of the head.

Kakashi and Yamato walked into the room surprised to see they were already awake. Yamato slung Izzy over his shoulder and Kakashi did the same with Bella. Tsunade and the others where waiting in the living room. Sakura walked to the mantel on their fireplace and pick up a photo of Izzy, Bella and their parents. "I wonder what happened to the girls' parents…" She said.

"You'll find out soon. They're coming." Guy said. Kakashi and Yamato turned the corner into the corridor the hall wasn't that long. They soon found themselves with the others. Izzy and Bella still said nothing at all.

Kakashi and Yamato set the girls side-by-side on the love seat. They scooted closer to each other and pulled their legs up to their chests. Wrapping their arms around their legs, they continued to move in sink. "First we're going to need to know where we are, where your parents' are, and how to find your friend – Yoko, was it?" It was none other then Pein who spoke up.

Bella slowly lifted her head from her knees. Bella was about to answer when Izzy cut her of. "First off, you're in Saurian City. In the North Side Estate for Witches and Wizards. Our parents are fighting in the war with Yoko's Parents. Yoko is the eldest out of all of us. Right now it's just like one big slumber party. Judging by the sundial we were out for 3 hours, so, Zom and Zeak should be coming back in 2 hours. As for–" "–where Yoko is–" "–we–" "–don't–" "–know." They finished together.

"What the f*** kind of name is Zom?" Hidan asked. "If Yoko were here to hear you say that, she'd probably steal your soul. Literally!"

Bella laughed out. "Hey, remember that time we insulted her un-intentionally?"

"Heh-heh, yeah."

Flashback

"What's the point–" "–of making zombies?" "They–" "–are–" "–gross!" Izzy and Bella said. Yoko's eye twitched. "All they do is cause panic in humans. What's the point of the 'living dead'" Yoko's brow twitched. "Pitiful if you ask us. You should have been born as a witch, Yoko. You could do so much more!" Yoko's hands twitched. "We have some time on our hands. We could teach you magic and then you could forget all about making zombies!"

SNAP!

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PEOPLE! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN IT!" Yoko chased after Izzy and Bella. Her hands and eyes glowed as she reached for the vile on her belt. "I'M GOING TO LOCK YOU AWAY, AND MAKE YOU INTO ZOMBIE MAIDS!"

End of Flashback

Izzy and Bella laughed at the memory. "It took us five weeks of avoiding Yoko before we where in the clear! It's a miracle we're both still alive and her friends!" Izzy said.

All the Naruto characters had a "WTF" look on their faces. "And that story helps us how?" Tsunade asked. Almost looking as angry as Yoko could. Her eyebrow twitching.

"Um..."

"We need to get Yoko back!"

"We know that..." said Izzy.

"Well KNOW where she is and KNOW how to get her back."

"We know how to get her back-" "-We just don't know where she is-"

"So if you know where she is you can get her back?"

"Well..." they both said, looking innocent yet it just annoyed the Naruto characters. They were never gonna get back to their world.

– Meanwhile –

Yoko sneezed and looked around confused.

-Back in the supernatural's realm-

"I have a feeling... Yoko just sneezed somewhere far off. Another world maybe." Izzy said.

"How do you know Yoko-chan sneezed?" Tobi asked.

"In this world, if someone is talking about you, you'll sneeze when you don't have a cold." They answered together.

"We're back, Yoyo~!" Came a soft singsong voice from the front door. As soon as Zom and Zeak entered the room, Zom immediately hid behind Zeak.

"W-where's Yoko? An-and who are th-they?" Zom, a 10-year-old girl with white hair and blue eyes asked. Zeak, a 14-year-old boy with black hair and red eyes spread his arms in front of his younger sister glaring at everyone in the room spear for Izzy and Bella.

"Explain yourselves!" Zeak shouted, growling even if he was scared on the inside.

Izzy and Bella waved their hands gently, telling him to calm down in that gesture. "We had a spell mishap," said Bella.

"WE?" Izzy shouted.

Bella hung her head. "I had a spell mishap and sent Yoko to 'we don't know where exactly'. And now we got the Naruto characters here wanting to go back to their world."

"I see..." said Zeak. "Maybe Yoko is in the Naruto world and these guys are in her world AKA here?"

Izzy shook her head. "I don't think so..."

"Then where could she be?" asked Zom shyly.

"She could be in D. Gery-Man..." Bella implied.

"What about Inuyasha? Or perhaps Bleach!" Izzy added. Zom (who no one noticed) creaped out from behind her brother and slowly made her way to Tsunade.

She tugged lightly at her sleeve. Tsunade looked down and smiled lightly. Picking Zom up; Zom wispered into her ear that there were hundreds of anime 'Yoyo' watched, and they could be there for a while.

Tsunade sighed and sat her down gently. Zom held Tsunade's hand and they watched the argument with slight hints of amusement.

-With Yoko and Kid-

" I wonder if Zom is okay... She's such a fragile creater." Yoko said out of the blue.

" I'm sure she's fine." He relied

-With the Naruto cast and Supernaturals.-

Zom suddenly sneezed and rubbed her nose. The gesture - to say the least - was very cute. She was sitting on Tsunade's lap listening to her brother lecture her about needing to start training to be a successful Princess of the Necro Clan. Tsunade then spoke up. "Why are you wasting time lecturing her, when those two are the ones that need to be lectured."

"Is she referring to us?" Bella whispered in Izzy's ear. Izzy's eyes just slanted. "I think so."

"You're the ones that sent her to... wherever she is."

The witches started pacing, "Hmm..." they both said, thinking to then where you could imagine a light bulb turning on over their heads. Snapping their fingers. "That's it!" they both said.

"..."

"What's it?" asked Kakashi.

"We just need to eliminate each anime world she could be in. One by one, then we'll find Yoko."

"You're gonna search every anime? Impossible."

"Is it possible she's in the Naruto world... you know, us Naruto character are here and Yoko is in our world?"

"It's possible-" Bella said. "But we're not for certain." Izzy finished.

"If she isn't in your world then we'll search all her anime's first starting with High School of the Dead and end it with your world." Izzy said.

"Fair enough. We can't leave knowing someone important is missing and leave it up to little kids to find them." Kakashi said calmly; everyone nodded in agreement... Surprisingly the Akatsuki agreed to.


End file.
